Antall, Melesa
:"Alright, I'll do it. But there's one condition: If I die, you have to build a statue of me. A really big, expensive, one!" :-Melesa Antall, 2 ABY Melesa Antall was an Antrixian female born on the day that the Antrixian Purge/Jedi Purge began. She was raised away from the Commonwealth all her life, with only stories about her people to fuel her imagination. Abandoned at an early age due to Jedi Hunters tracking her father, a Jinsai Warrior, Melesa was forced to grow up on the streets with little to no guidance. Melesa lived in the underworld of galactic society, relying on criminal skills and illegal activity to get by. She constantly dreamt of a better life, but didn’t have the means to achieve it. In closing months of 1 ABY, Melesa followed the call put out by Graydon Strykia to marshall all exiled Antrixians and Jinsai. Melesa and her friend, Wynni Angig eventually caught up with Graydon's friends, but encountered Reaper and his forces. After the encounter, Melesa journeyed to Phantom Station where she was finally able to join up with her brethren. Once reunited with her native people, Melesa pledged her services to Graydon. She was asked to join the ranks of the Shadow Wardens and become a guard for nobles of House Strykia. After the Shadow Wolves relocated from Phantom Station to their new home on Eidolon Station, Melesa was befriended by Shasharra Atraydes, a recent addition to the Shadow Wolves. Melesa came to respect Shasharra deeply, almost idolizing her. History Early Life Melesa was born in 19 BBY, right as the attack on Antrixies and the Antrixian Commonwealth was occuring. Her father, a Jinsai Warrior loyal to House Damodred, whisked his family away, briefly joining with his leige, Marissa Damodred-Strykia, to flee from the Commonwealth. Melesa’s family took over supervision of the young Therryn Strykia as they fled to the remote world of Tatooine, in the Outer Rim. On the harsh, desert world, Melesa grew up with Therryn acting as her older brother in the small port city of Mos Ila. But in 8 BBY, a group of bounty hunters acting as Imperial Jedi Hunters, came in search of the family. During their flight, Melesa became separated from her family and was presumed to have been captured or killed. She instead, took refuge inside the old hulk of a cargo speeder. For many months afterwards, that is what she called home. As time went on, Melesa eeked out an exsistence, partially on her own and also by the good graces of a couple street merchants that took pity on the young child. Teen Years :“Listen to me, kid. Being a Mandalorian means having war in your blood. We bleed for conflict. That’s part of who you’ll have to be. Wearing that armor will mark you as a warrior… A warrior your dad could be proud of.” :-Deven to Melesa, 5 ABY Melesa was befriended by an old hermit that lived outside Mos Ila around 6 BBY. The man, a grizzled old human, kept to himself, but had taken to observing Melesa whenever he ventured into town. The man, calling himself Deven, offered her shelter and food. His only condition was that she cook and clean for him, and that she also allow Deven to show her how to truly survive on the backwater planet. Deven was slow to show Melesa anything more than quiet kindness for the first few months. It was after Melesa became angry and attacked him, calling him a perverted old liar, that Deven began instructing her. Showing Melesa a hidden door in the floor of the kitchen of his hovel, Deven opened it to reveal a storeroom full of weapons and armor. Deven revealed that he was the descendent of Mandalorian exiles that had settled on Tatooine after the Mandalorian Wars. His wish was to pass all that he knew, and had been taught, along to Melesa since he had no family of his own to pass it on to. With that, Deven began to train Melesa in the ways of the Mandalorians, as he had been trained by his father and mother, the training now passed down through several generations. Deven not only instructed Melesa in the art of fighting like a Mandalorian, buut also showed her how to work a small forge he had behind his hovel. There, Deven instructed Melesa, now inducted as a Mandalorian, in the art of working the ore known as Beskar. Knowing something of the Antrixians and the Jinsai, Deven made Melesa swear on her father’s honor name not to divulge the knowledge of Beskar to anyone outside of the Mandalorians. Melesa was able to use the last bit of beskar to create her own wrist-bracers. Deven also assisted her in modifying his mother’s old combat suit, so that it would fit Melesa. At the close of 5 BBY, Deven revealed to Melesa that he was suffering from terminal cancer. He willed all of his possessions to her, making her promise that some day she would inter his remains on Mandalore. She also took a piece of his old armor and added it to her own, a Mandalorian tradition. Within a month of his reveal, Deven passed on and left Melesa alone, once again. Melesa took very little of her inheritence, choosing to bury most of the weapons and other equipment in a cave in the mountains near Mos Ila, near the spot where she buried Deven. Taking her armor, a set of blasters, a blaster rifle, an old sword, and the old speeder bike from the hovel shed, Melesa set out for first Anchorhead, then on to Mos Eisley. In Mos Eisley, Melesa encountered a young female Nalroni by the name of Wynni Angig. Melesa found that the female had recently been part of a freighter crew that was killed by Jabba the Hutt for not delivering a shipment of spice. Wynni, while not the registered owner, was left with the ship, but no crew and no contacts to obtain a job through. The owner of the docking bay where the ship was berthed impounded the ship but agreed to let the gilr buy it from him as long as she also paid the docking fees. Pairing with the Nalroni, Melesa hired herself out for various jobs, often using Wynni as an extra set of eyes. Melesa split the money with Wynni and eventually the pair had earned enough credits to leave the planet in 4 BBY. The Galaxy at Large Melesa, along with Wynni, traveled from port to port, doing odd jobs where they could find work. While she wasn’t fond of it, Melesa occasionally took on jobs as a hitman or as a debt collector, often having to resort to violence. She tried to take it in stride, however, chalking it up to part of being associated with the Mandalorians and wearing her armor. Still, the memories of her father and family nagged at her. For a time, Melesa found solice in the arms of another female who joined with her and Wynni, the Twi'lek Na’vida. The trio got involved in a smuggling job in the Selconra Sector around 0 BBY. While making a drop to their intended purchaser, the girls were jumped by a group of thugs associated with the Yakoza. Melesa and Wynni were able to fight the thugs off, but Na’vida was gravely wounded. When she passed, Melesa was heart-broken, vowing to someday pay the Yakoza back. In her mourning and plotting revenge, Melesa also discovered that the hunters that had gone after her family years ago were associated with the Yakoza. In the closing months of 1 ABY, Melesa happened to overhear a conversation about an Antrixian Lord that was trying to gather people from the occupied Commonwealth in order to move against the Imperials. Investigating the rumor, she discovered that an Antrixian Lady was also amassing a group to strike at the Imperials. Seeing the chance to fulfill both her Antrixian heritage and that of her new Mandalorian heritage, Melesa went in search of the Antrixian Lord, with Wynni in tow. Making their way across the Outer Rim, Melesa and Wynni happened upon a vagabond girl from the Inner Rim named Zena Dystraay. Initially, Melesa felt her hopes soar when Dystraay displayed some skill with a Lightfoil while fending off a bandit. Melesa mistook Zena for a Jedi, when in fact the girl was no more than a youth from the Tapani Sector, trying to survive on the Rim. Zena joined with Melesa and Wynni in their journey to find Graydon Strykia. Finally, the girls arrived at the shadowport on the world, Mon Gazza. Tracking the call put out by Strykia, the girls arrived at the bar known as the Mad Bantha. There, they encountered a battle between two groups, one being Antrixians, the other being a mix of Antrixians and other aliens. Zena and Melesa's appearance and interference was enough to route the mixed group, but not before the mixed group had suffered losses and literally wiped out the first group. The leader of the mixed group, a masked man with a red lightsaber, managed to subdue Zena and capture her, along with kidnapping an infant from the Antrixians. While Melesa wanted to give chase, she chose instead to try and aid the fallen Antrixians. Two mortally wounded people remained: An older male and a younger female. The female pleaded to Melesa to please rescue her son, Rhaygar, from a man she called Reaper and make sure he was raised properly to know what being a true Antrixian was. The male, who turned out to be a human masquerading as an Antrixian, pointed to a discarded datapad across to ruined room, saying to Melesa to return it to his daughter, CJ Morgan. Fulfilling Dreams Melesa and Wynni tried to help those that they could, but the bar was an scene of an utter massacre. The owner of the Mad Bantha, while gravely wounded, survived and told Melesa that the Antrixian Lord she sought was on a shadowport in the Mid Rim, named Phantom Station. He pledged that he was closing the bar and leaving everything behind. Gathering the bodies of the Antrixians the best they could, Melesa and Wynni left for Phantom Station. While arriving at Phantom Station, Melesa was mixed with emotions. Part of her was thrilled with finally rejoining her people, but the other part dreaded being the bearer of ill tidings and the messenger of tragedy. Appearance and Personality The young Melesa Antall was a quiet, dark beauty with green eyes that flashed with a brilliant red glow. Tall and slender, Melesa caught the eye of many men in her travels. Out of her armor, she was often forced to fend off the advances of men. Although she grew up on Tatooine and was Antrixian, Melesa spoke with the same accent that Deven had, which he inherited from his parents, part of speaking Mando’a. This has carried over to her in speaking Galactic Basic. She was best known for her guise as a hired Mandalorian enforcer during the Galactic Civil War. Though not as feared as some of the other Mandalorians, Melesa was often respected for the armor she wore and the skill she showed. Never boastful, Melesa was often taken as dark and brooding. Even though her life had been full of tragedy, Melesa often kept a very optimistic outlook on her life and future. Her biggest goal was to regain something of her family while at the same time getting revenge on those that had hurt the people in her life. RPG D6 Stats Type: Mandalorian Mercenary DEXTERITY 3D Armor Weapons 5D+1, Blaster 7D, Dodge 6D, Melee Combat 5D+2, Missile Weapons 5D+1 KNOWLEDGE 3D Alien Species 5D, Intimidation 5D+1, Languages 3D+2, (s)Languages: Mando’a 5D+1, Streetwise 6D, Value 5D+1, Willpower 4D+2 MECHANICAL 2D+1 Astrogation 4D+1, Jetpack Operation 5D+1, Repulsorlift Operations 6D, Sensors 4D+1, Space Transports 5D, Starship Gunnery 4D, Starship Shields 3D PERCEPTION 3D+2 Bargain 4D+1, Con 5D+2, Gambling 4D+2, Investigation 5D, Persuasion 5D+1, Search 5D, Sneak 5D+1 STRENGTH 3D Brawling 5D, Lifting 4D+2, Stamina 4D TECHNICAL 3D Armor Repair 4D+1, (s)Armor Repair: Beskar 5D+1, Blaster Repair 4D+2, Computer Programming/Repair 4D, Demolition 4D+1, First Aid 4D+2, Melee Weapon Repair 3D+2, (s)Melee Weapon Repair: Beskar 5D, (A)Metal Forging: Beskar 3D+2, Space Transport Repair 3D+2 Special Abilities: Mechanical Aptitude: Antrixians are extremely adept in vehicles and vessels, along with their functions. At character creation time, any dice placed in any Mechanical skills, other than beast biding or beast training, are counted as 2D towards the skill total. Story Factors: Blood Lust: Once yearly, Antrixians have a chemical reaction within their body that causes their hormones to be affected adversely. Due to this, Antrixians may be afflicted with out-bursts of emotions. Roll 1D to determine the degree of emotional outbursts: 1-2 slight emotional outbursts, 3-4 no effect, 5-6 intense emotional outbursts, -1D to PER and all related skills. This can be dropped to slight outbursts with a Moderate willpower check. Roll 1D to determine length of time the effect lasts: 1-2 one week, 3-4 three weeks, 5-6 one month. Jinsai Honor Code: Most Antrixians receive some schooling and training from Jinsai early in their lives. Due to this, many Antrixians hold the honor code of the Jinsai in high regard. Truth and just actions are the cornerstones by which many Antrixians live their lives. Isolation: Due to the affairs of galactic politics and underworld citizens, Antrixians tend to keep to their own worlds, rather than having to deal with the troubles brought by others. Jinsai are the only regular exception, often choosing to go off-world in search of noble causes or to assist allies with conflicts. Force Points: 1 Dark Side Points: 1 Character Points: 15 Move: 10 Equipment: (2)Custom Mandalorian Blasters (4D+2), Modified A280 Blaster Rifle (5D+2), Mandalorian Beskad Saber (STR+2D), Headset Comlink, Datapad, Custom Mandalorian Armor (+3D Physical, +2D Energy resist, see Stats below), Ikas Ando Speeder Bike Melesa’s Armor Melesa’s Mandalorian Armor was the last suit created by a group of Mandalorian exiles living on Tatooine. The mysterious family group of Mandalorians occasionally hired themselves out as mercenaries and were able to procure a shipment of the Mandalorian Iron ore known as Beskar. Deven Frech, the last of the Mandalorian group on Tatooine, passed his knowledge down to Melesa, adopting her in a sense as was Mandalorian tradition. When he passed, all of his possessions went to Melesa, including his mother’s armor which Melesa and Deven had modified for the young girl to wear. Melesa’s right shoulder guard was taken from Deven’s suit, in rememberance of the old man and per Mandalorian tradition also. The basic suit was grey and green, with the right shoulder guard being orange. RPG D6 Stats Model: Custom Mandalorian Battle Armor Type: Combat Armor Scale: Character Skill: Armor Weapons Range: *Various (See Below) Ammo: *See Below Cost: Not Available for Sale Availability: 4, R or X Difficulty: *See Below Damage: *See Below Notes: Melesa’s Armor is a modified, custom suit of Beskar armor, common to Mandalorians. The following stats apply to Melesa’s armor and the customization/modifications done to it: *Basic Suit: +3D to resist physical damage, +3D to resist energy damage. No DEXTERITY penalties. Suit covers head, shoulders, upper torso (jointed for movement), lower abdomen and groin, thighs, and lower legs/feet. **Armor is resistant to Energy penetration, but not kinetic force. If the user successfully resists an energy attack, the user must make a free DEXTERITY check to resist being knocked back/knocked down. **Armor can resist lightsaber attacks, per normal resistance rolls. *Dual Gauntlet Blades: Blades do STR+1D damage. *Gauntlet Flechette Launcher: 6D damage, Missile Weapons Skill, ranges 3-5/10/25. *Turbo-Projected Grapple: Uses either a physical or magnetic grapple. 0-3/10/20m range. Mounted on the right arm. Uses Missile Weapons skill. *Winch: Attached to grapple, has 150 kg capacity (wearer and equipment). *Wrist Lasers: Uses Armor Weapons Skill. Ammo: Powered from armor power supply. Range: 3-5/25/50m, Damage: 5D *Jetpack: Uses Jetpack Operations Skill. Allows 70m horizontal or 50m vertical jumps. Has 10 charges, may expend one charge every other round. *IR/motion Sensor: +1D PERCEPTION in darkness and/or against moving targets, ahead and to both sides. *Sensor Pod: +2D Search, 25-100m *Macrobinoculars: +3D Search, 100-500m *Sound Sensor: +1D PERCEPTION in quite situations only. *Broadband Antenna: Can intercept and decode most communications frequencies. Can patch into shipboard and vehicular communications systems. *Environmental Filter: Filters out most harmful particles from the air or sealed with two hours of air. Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Antrixian Commonwealth Aligned Characters